Love Hurts - Book 1
by Jaysuss
Summary: What do you do when you can't have the person you love over silly little things? When the Chipettes turn after a two year leave, everything changes. Biological parents return, an unknown magical kingdom emerges, and more love sparks in the air. But honestly, why does love have to hurt so much? Love Hurts is the first in its series.
1. 1 - The Chipettes Return

**An Alvin and the Chipmunks story of fun, magic, and love. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. Cash, Katrina, Las Mes, and Brian and his brothers belong to other authors.**_

**Alvin**

"Alvin! Hurry up! It's time to go!"

I groaned as my brother Simon called my name. Unlike him, I loathed school. The only things I looked forward to were the girls, especially the cheerleaders, and football practice after school.

No, I wasn't your everyday bad boy, but that didn't mean I wasn't cocky on the outside and freaky on the inside.

I had woken up an hour ago and gotten dressed only to go back to sleep before it was time to leave. I swiped my phone and jacket and hopped out my bedroom door. I was struggling to put on my shoes at the same time; which eventually caused me to tumbled downstairs.

I heard a sigh behind me as the person helped me get up. I turned to see my long-lost, younger brother, Cash, who we had adopted two years ago. His black curly hair flopped across his forehead. "You okay, man?" He asked. I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Awesome people are always fine," I responded casually.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Demetria, Dave's wife of four years, came out of the kitchen. "Simon and Theo are waiting in the car. You might wanna hurry before Dave comes back." Ah, Dave. The sound of his name made me shake my head in amusement. Not only did Dave rescue Simon, Theodore, and I, but he's been the father I've never had since I was 8 months old. I gave even more respect to him when he took Cash in, even when he already had us, Demi, and his two kids, David Jr., and Delilah.

I followed Cash towards to the car and got into to see a none but familiar sight: Simon reading a sci-fi novel and Theodore munching away on his lunchtime cookies. Simon turned to him and frowned. "Theo, what did we talk about? What are you gonna eat for lunch if you eat it now?" He reprimanded him. Theodore all but paused as another cookie headed toward his mouth. His bottom lip quivered as he placed the cookie back in his lunch box.

Cash ruffled his hair and smiled. "Save what you have now and you'll have it later. It's worth the wait." Theodore cheekily grinned and placed the cookie back in his bag. "Okay!" Simon rolled his eyes, but smiled at Cash's better choice of words. I squeezed into the front seat as we waited for Dave's return.

Ten minutes later, the black Cadillac mini-van we owned pulled into the driveway. Dave climbed out and dashed into the house. Both Dave and Demi exited the house and after a short peck on the lips, Demi climbed into the van and drove off. Dave jogged to the driver's door and ignited the car as he jumped in.

"And Father returns," I snickered. "What took you so long?" Dave gave me a blank expression as he backed out of the driveway on the way to school. "I wouldn't have to take so long if one of you had our licenses." He muttered.

"And what car would we drive exactly?" Simon's baritone voice emerged from the backseat. Dave gave Simon a soft glare as he drove down the road. "It doesn't matter, Simon. You all need to learn how to drive before you graduate. What kind of college kid doesn't know how to drive?"

"Don't we have, like, two years of practice though?" Cash reminded him. Dave sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but you're missing the point. You never know. We might move to a bigger house one day and I might buy each of you a car."

Simon's book closed as he leaned forward and exchanged looks with Cash and Theodore. "Really?" Theodore asked with innocence in his voice. Dave nodded. "It's possible." He smiled in the rear-view mirror. I rolled my eyes."Yeah, because we don't have millions of dollars in the bank we could use at our leisure." Sarcasm oozed out of my voice.

Simon gave me a confused look. "How do you know that word?" I glared at him. "You tryna say I'm stupid? I do know what a dictionary is, Geoffrey." Simon glared back as he pushed his square glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Given by your grades, you haven't represented your...intelligence well. But, my apologies, dear brother." He hissed out the last part. I grinned and turned back into my seat. Annoying Simon was the highlight of my day, but I only did it to make him smile.

As the car became silent, I became lost in my thoughts during the forty-five minute drive. Today was the first day of sophomore year, making me and my brothers 16. So much has happened during the last two years. Delilah was born, my brothers and I made another album, I met the girl of my dreams, drama ensued, and then she and her sisters left.

Brittany Shaniya Miller was the most beautiful being known to man, adding to the fact that she was indeed a chipmunk. Her orange auburn locks and icey blue eyes turned me on day by day. I dreamed about singing and dancing with and hopefully one day, I'd propose and we'd live happily ever after.

But sometimes people don't give a rat's ass about making you happy.

During winter break two years ago, Brian Patterson, Brittany's ex-boyfriend, raped her and got her pregnant while he was drunk at a Christmas party. She gave birth to the two twins I adored the most: Allison and Austin.

I'd grown to love the pair all of the time I'd known them. Austin even called me 'Daddy' one day. You have no idea how bad my heart hurt, knowing he wasn't biologically mine. Nevertheless, I believed Brittany and I were the perfect family. We loved each other and we loved her kids.

Our kids.

Unfortunately, Brian and his ho of a girlfriend, Maybelle, wouldn't stay away. Brian kept harassing Brittany about their kids and Maybelle kept trying to come on to me, even though she didn't even like me and was set out to destroy Brittany's life. She even went to extremes and got her kicked off the cheer-leading team because the coach was convinced Brittany was a whore.

Apparently, it doesn't matter if you're cousins or not. If another girl has kids with your future man, I guess that's a problem. But since Brittany was clearly raped, she had no control. Funny how Maybelle has the audacity to call her a liar.

The drama that was created was too much for the Chipettes, causing them to leave Los Angeles and move to northern California. I'll never forget the hug she gave me before she left. It was one of those hugs that said goodbye, but had a tiny spot of hope that'd she'd come back.

My brothers and I were devastated. The women of our dreams exited out of our lives, probably for good. I missed Brittany, Cash missed Katrina, Simon missed Jeanette, and Theodore missed Eleanor.

We thought about them everyday, wondering what they were doing or who they were dating. I always thought about the twins. We never called though. Never wrote a letter or email. We cut all contact from them, but why you ask?

To answer your question, I don't know. The pain, I guess, was too much.

I sighed as I reminisced the pink-clad chipette. I even remember our first kiss, but who could forget? I miss how soft and sweet her hair smelled and how her smile would brighten up my day. If I could've, I would've told her I loved her then. But I was only 14. I didn't know what to say.

As the years passed by, I beat myself up at all the things I could've said and should've said. I could've told her I loved her.

I really should have.

I crossed my arms and glared at the road upon approaching our school's parking lot. "Have a great day, boys!" Dave called through the window as we exited. We were about to go our separate ways until Dave stopped us.

"Oh! Boys! I almost forgot! The Chipettes are coming back today! Give them a hug and kiss when you see them for me!"

Brittany? She's here?

Oh, yes, Dave. I'll definitely give her that hug and kiss for you.

**New story, ah?**

**Haven't been in the writing scheme for a while, but I've always dreamed about writing this and here we are. I hope you like it and it's not too boring. If you like it, I can update later this week. Tell me what you think. **

**-Jaysuss**


	2. 2 - Red and Pink Reunite

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Cash, Katrina, Brian and his brothers, and Las Mes belong to other authors._

_Note: I do know the show Austin and Ally, but they are not my inspiration for the twins. Plus, they act completely different.'_

_Enjoy.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Brittany**

A huge grin lingered on my face as I walked out of the gymnasium. The coach of the basketball team gave me the position of head cheerleader for the team since being a football cheerleader was clearly out of the question.

But honestly, what else was I supposed to do? Ever since Maybelle got me kicked off the cheerleading team, the bitch has ruined my life and it's even more sad because I don't even know why.

Between the time Brian raped me and I conceived the twins, life had been a living hell. May had convinced the school population that I seduced Brian and was only pregnant to keep him stuck in our relationship. They all turned on me and she got me kicked off the squad. If it weren't for my best friend and my sisters, I probably would've went crazy.

But the years we've been away has given me time to think. I've changed, I've discovered new things. I know, it's surprising to hear that Brittany Shaniya Miller is no longer a brat, but trust me, I'm telling you the truth. Having Allison and Austin in my life might have been my breakthrough and without them, I wouldn't be happy with myself. They're two bundles of joy that I'm glad I didn't abort and they make me smile everyday.

But the thought of their daddy breaks my heart day by day. Brian and I were in love or whatever it was. We were about 12, 13 and it might not have mattered to him, but it did to me. He wasn't the best boyfriend, but I loved him anyway. It wasn't until he raped me that I discovered the monster that he was. He even marked me and now I have 'BP' on my wrist. And every time I look at it, I'm reminded of what he did and of how naïve I was.

But that Brittany is no more. I flushed her down the toilet and became the 15-year-old Brittany I am today, but I still haven't been 100% honest.

The reason I went out with Brian was because I wanted to make Alvin jealous.

He was the star of middle school; the hottest guy, the captain of the junior varsity football team. I know it's a cliché, but that's how it was. And along with all the rest of the girls in our grade, I wanted him too.

But you wanna know the even more awesome thing? He also wanted me!

He told me in 8th grade during a music festival that the first time he heard my voice, he fell in love with me. That's when we had our very first kiss on the beach as the sun set. I thought it was the best day of my life.

Unfortunately, Alvin and his brothers had to go on tour during the summer a week later. Alvin had given me a kiss, his favorite hat, and told me not to ever forget him. He left before I could respond, but I was too dazed anyway.

However, during those three months, he didn't call. He didn't even text me. No emails, no letters. Nada.

I went down the road of denial and anger as I wondered why he hadn't tried to contact me. I was so depressed, I decided to have a rebound, which eventually turned into a relationship.

When the Chipmunks returned, Brian and I had dated for 2 months. Alvin became even more distant once he found out. My heart broke that he didn't fight for me and it broke my heart even more to see him with other girls.

Staying with Brian was the biggest mistake, however. He raped me, neglected our children, sided with my bitch-ass of a cousin. The end of eighth grade was the complete worst and it caused my family and I to move to northern California.

It's been two years since then and my sisters and I have returned to Los Angeles for sophomore year. Eleanor was super excited. Jeanette and Katrina don't show it, but I'm pretty sure they are too. I giggled at the memory of Eleanor's cheeks reddening over her infatuation, Theodore Seville. But I couldn't blame her. The Seville brothers were and are beautiful. I licked my lips and softly moaned as I pictured one of the Chipmunks' recent music videos. Alvin had gained a six-pack and his dark auburn hair was irresistibly sexy. I couldn't wait to get my fingers through it.

As I have progressed in age, so has my body. My boobs are bigger than ever, standing at a 34D, mostly because of the pregnancy, but it's whatever. My slim waist connected with my rounded hips and slim legs. I felt my lips and found that they were chapped. I gasped and rushed to my locker as quickly as I could. How could I kiss Alvin if my lips feel like the Sahara desert?

Approaching my locker, I threw my duffel bag into my locker and grabbed my strawberry flavored Baby Lips. I applied some quickly as I pursed my lips and rubbed in the moisture to make them look glossy. I unbuttoned one button on my soft pink cashmere crop sweater and fanned my hair out around my shoulders. I smoothed out my sweater and jeans and made sure my laces were tied on my Adidas.

"Brittany?"

I turned my head and there he stood.

Alvin Michael James Seville was a mere 10 feet away from me with a huge grin plastered on his face. His muscles rippled through his red t-shirt and his head adorned his trademarked red cap with an 'A'.

I gave him a small grin in return as I tried not to faint, "Hi, Alvin. Long time no see." I sighed internally as my friendly, but flirty voice replaced my fragile and shaking one.

His eyes trailed down my body and back up to my eyes, not before they lingered on my belly ring, which was a B with a dangling pink diamond heart. He bit his lip as he made his slow strut towards me. I breathed in his cologne when he finally stepped in front of me. We were really close and I honestly would jump his bones right now.

His dainty finger reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and skimmed down along the side of my jaw. "Hi, beautiful. I've missed you," he whispered.

Missed me? Ha! You're not getting away with this one, Seville.

"Oh, really? No calls, texts, or emails shows that you've missed me? That's a sick twist of affection, Seville." I argued. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"Britt, I-I'm really, really sorry. You left as if you were saying goodbye forever. I didn't know what to do. Dave wouldn't even give me any information on how to find you...but I never asked either," he shook his head and cupped my face with his hands, "Please forgive me. I've missed you so much. How are the kids? Your sisters?"

His words warmed my heart and all of my anger dissipated. "I've missed you too, Alvie." He grinned wide and glanced at my lips and back up to my eyes. I smirked and leaned in to a slow, but passionate kiss.

His hands gave their way through my hair and mine clawed at his. His auburn locks were so soft, as if I was petting a puppy.

Heaven called my name too much because I hadn't even noticed that the kiss had deepened. Alvin's hand had traveled to the small of my back, the other clutching my backside. He pressed me up against the locker and continued to ravish my face. His moan almost made my knees give in, but I recovered.

I pushed him away softly and panted hard. "The kids are fine. So are my sisters. Your brothers?" He chuckled as his breathing slowed. "My brothers are my brothers. You taste really good. What flavor is your lip gloss?"

I smirked and blushed. "Strawberry," I muttered. He smirked. "Deliciousness." He pecked my lips and fully pulled away. He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "Lemme see your schedule, beautiful. I wanna walk you to class. I already know you have no idea how to get around."

I glared at him. "I do too! I got to my locker just fine." He glared back. "Schedule, woman." I rolled my eyes and turned to my locker. I grabbed my schedule out of my folder and handed it to him. His jaw clenched as he read it. "I only have lunch and two classes with you. Physics and theater."

"You act like you haven't seen me in forever- oh, wait." I averted my eyes as he frowned at me. I took my schedule back and placed it into the same folder. "It doesn't matter if I had only seen you yesterday. I want to spend time with you, Britt. If I'm honest with you, I kinda feel like I haven't seen my wife in a couple of years. I'm in love with you and we basically have two kids together, even though they're not mine. I mean, what do you expect me to do? I'm not going anywhere this time."

I stopped mid-closing my locker when he said 'wife'. I turned around slowly and saw nothing but love in his eyes. "You see me as your wife? We're not even old enough to be married." He rubbed a hand through his hair. "That's the only thing you got from that? Never mind, it doesn't matter. Let me walk you to class. We're already late." He said, shrugging.

"And you care?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled. "Not really, no." He interlocked our fingers again and guided me to my first class with me in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter two!<strong>

**Definitely longer than the first one, but not long enough. I try to make them as long as I can.**

**Review for me please! I have to know if you like it or not. If you don't want to type any words, just put in a smiley face, a question mark, something! I want to know what you think.**

**Let's get to 5 reviews? Thanks a bunch! TTFN - Jaysuss**


End file.
